Welcome home, honey
by flamyshine
Summary: Mike welcomes his boyfriend home like an excited puppy. But apparently, welcoming isn't as easy as he had expected.


**Pairing**: Harvey Specter/Mike Ross

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.

**Warning**: none

**Author's note**: Originally written for LJ suits_meme. The prompt was 'Mike reads an article online called 'Learn from a dog: 15 life lessons from your pet' and decides to practice one of the lessons.'

* * *

><p>Mike was enjoying some quiet time in the living room, reading various articles on Harvey's laptop. Harvey had gone to a client's party with Jessica so he was spending time catching up with what was going on in the world.<p>

'Okay, enough with the depressing news. Let's find something lighter to read.'

Mike lazily scrolled down until an article caught his attention: _Learn from a dog: 15 life lessons from your pet_.

'Ooh, this sounds interesting. Dogs are very smart and lovable creatures.'

Mike started to read about the lessons and found the one that he liked the most:

_Ever feel invisible to your partner but not your dog? Learn from your pooch and welcome your honey home with lots of excitement. Who wouldn't want to be greeted by a jumping, kissing, tail-wagging lover? Your partner will feel appreciated and you will benefit from practicing seeing him or her with new eyes._

'Hmm, I guess I could try this. Harvey's been very appreciative of my work these days. I don't see why I can't return the favor this way.'

Mike smiled, already picturing his boyfriend with a huge grin on his face. 'He always calls me a puppy so who could practice this lesson better than me?'

But Mike knew for a fact that the greatest people of all times were humble and prepared. 'It wouldn't hurt to have a rehearsal, right? To make sure I do it perfectly.'

He turned off the laptop and grinned. 'Harvey's going to love me even more!'

Mike grabbed the biggest cushion on the couch and named it Harvey. Then he placed Harvey on the floor near the door and let the rehearsal began.

* * *

><p>An hour later, when Harvey opened the door, the first and only thing that he noticed was that Mike was jumping on him.<p>

"Harvey! Mmwha! Mmwha! Mmmwha!"

"Geez, Mike, let me put down my keys first."

Harvey didn't mind getting showered with Mike's kisses but he wanted to leave his keys on the coffee table so that his hand wouldn't smell like metal.

"I missed you so much, Harvey! I'm absolutely thrilled to see you home! Mmwha!"

Harvey somehow managed to close and even lock the door while Mike happily licked his neck, but he couldn't make it to the coffee table so he just dropped the keys on the floor.

"Mike, look at me."

"You're happy to see me too?" Mike beamed.

"What? Uh, sure I am. But let me see your eyes."

"Oh, you missed my eyes!" Mike assumed that this was the part where Harvey felt thoroughly appreciated and fell in love with him all over again.

Harvey grabbed Mike's face and checked his pupils just in case, but it didn't seem like the kid was high.

"Are you feeling all right?" He had to ask.

"Of course! I'm just welcoming my honey home! And, trying to see you with new eyes!"

Mike threw his arms around Harvey's neck and kissed him before Harvey could investigate any further.

Harvey kissed his boyfriend back but his brain was busy trying to figure out what was going on. 'Ah, I get it. He must be horny.'

Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike's waist and pulled him closer but he couldn't feel anything against his thighs. 'Then what is this about? He was fine when I left him three hours ago!'

Then Harvey's ego got in the way. 'Wait a second. He's kissing me without getting hard? Especially when I'm dressed up like this? He's a kid! He always gets hard pretty much instantly!'

Harvey felt disappointment hit him like a brick. 'This is unacceptable. We've only lived together for five weeks and I already fail to get him hard with a kiss?'

He knew that the problem should be taken care of immediately, so he tightened his grip around Mike's waist and deepened the kiss until Mike shuddered with pleasure.

'That's better.' Harvey thought but Mike broke the kiss right away.

"So… how was the party?" Mike told himself that this wasn't about seduction; it was about welcoming Harvey home and he wanted to stay on track.

Harvey felt the surface of his ego crack. "Excuse me?"

"How was the party? Did you have a good time?" Mike was sure that asking about his boyfriend's evening was another good way to show Harvey that he genuinely cared about him.

"You want to know about the party?" Harvey asked incredulously. He couldn't believe that Mike had ended the hot kiss because he wanted to talk about a stupid party.

"Yes, please." Mike smiled politely with bright eyes, letting Harvey know that he was eager to listen to him.

"Why do you want to hear about the party? You didn't like the kiss?" Harvey wondered if the alcohol had messed with his tongue. Perhaps he hadn't moved his tongue as well as he had thought.

"The kiss? Oh, I loved the kiss but it can wait. I'd like to know more about the party. You were there for two hours!"

'Did he just say that the kiss could wait…?'

Harvey didn't know what to think of the strange situation anymore. So he took Mike's hand and sat down on the couch and told his boyfriend everything about the party. Whenever Mike let out an excited 'Ooh!' or 'Ah!', Harvey felt his jaw stiffen. He still couldn't accept the fact that his beloved puppy chose to listen to boring party stories instead of making out with him.

'Is he getting bored of all this? Is it already time to put a ring on his finger?' Harvey sighed as he ruffled Mike's hair.

"Is that all?" Mike asked, feeling proud of himself to have given Harvey the proper attention that he deserved.

"What do you mean 'Is that all?'?" Harvey snapped. How much more did the kid want to hear about the party? Was he worried that he would have to kiss him again once the story ended?

"Why are you upset?" Mike was confused. He thought that they were enjoying a nice moment.

"Don't worry, Mike. I'm not going to kiss you again tonight." Harvey let go of Mike's hand and stomped towards the bedroom, leaving a very confused Mike on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Harvey? Can I come in?" Mike poked his head into the bedroom and asked quietly. He had spent a good ten minutes in the living room, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. But he hadn't been able to come up with useful answers so he had decided to talk directly to Harvey.<p>

"It's your bedroom too. Of course you can come in." Harvey answered in a grumpy voice as he stood in front of the glass wall, looking down at the city.

Mike noticed that Harvey had changed into more comfortable clothes. He couldn't see Harvey's face but he could tell that the man was still upset about whatever he had done earlier.

"I'm sorry, Harvey." He felt like apologizing even though he had no clue as to what he had done wrong.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

The answer was cold and Mike felt a little sad. All he had wanted to do tonight was to show Harvey how much he truly appreciated him.

"Harvey, I just wanted to welcome you home in the nicest way possible." Mike started to explain as he stood in the doorway. "See, I read this article about life lessons while you were out, and it said that you should welcome your honey home with lots of excitement! That's what I was trying to do tonight and I'm sorry if I failed miserably."

Mike could see some of the tension leave Harvey's shoulders. It seemed like he had done a fine job explaining.

"So you liked my kiss?" Harvey turned around and looked at Mike.

Mike couldn't see the relevance but he nodded anyway. "I always love your kisses!"

"Okay." Harvey let out a small sigh of relief. Mike probably thought that it was better to ask him about his evening than to enjoy his kiss in the spirit of being a caring boyfriend.

"Come here so I can kiss you out of your mind." Harvey opened his arms.

Mike smiled and gladly ran into Harvey's arms. "So we're good?"

"Nah, you haven't properly welcomed me home yet." Harvey grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Mike understood what Harvey meant when Harvey's hands moved lower down his body.

Mike didn't even have time to blush as Harvey quickly pushed him on the bed, climbed on top of him, and kissed him senselessly. This time, Mike's body was quick to react just the way that Harvey wanted.

"Good boy." Harvey broke the kiss and got rid of Mike's T-shirt.

"Why am I always the one to lose the shirt first?" Mike asked with pouty lips.

"Because my hands are faster?" Harvey teased.

"Oh yeah? You think my hands are slow?" Mike took a firm hold of Harvey's T-shirt and yanked it off him, messing up Harvey's hair on the way.

"That's all you've got?" Harvey skillfully got Mike out of his sweatpants, boxers, and socks in one swift movement.

"Okay, that was good." Mike chuckled. He was already naked when Harvey had only lost his shirt.

"Thank you. I think we can safely say that I have faster hands." Harvey's ego had healed nicely.

Mike was glad to notice that their night didn't seem to be ruined.

"Well, perhaps you can take off the rest of your clothes with those fast hands of yours." Mike suggested as he looked down at Harvey's pants.

"But don't you think you could use the practice? Besides, there's only one layer left to go." Harvey dropped his voice.

"One layer? You didn't count the boxers!"

"I didn't…?" Harvey smiled suggestively and Mike's hands couldn't have moved any faster to confirm his suspicion.

Harvey didn't give Mike time to appreciate his naughtiness. He pushed Mike back down on the bed and started to work his way home.

"God, Harvey…" Mike arched his back, feeling very appreciated as Harvey's hands and lips touched him on all the right places.

"I intend to get a very long and intense welcome, Mike." Harvey made himself clear as he dipped his tongue in Mike's belly button.

"But it's not like you left the country or anything… You were only gone for three hours…" Mike made his point even when he was busy clutching at the sheets beneath him.

"You're talking way too much, puppy. I can think of a much better use of your pretty lips." Harvey crushed his lips against Mike's and Mike forgot all about his argument as he got completely lost in Harvey's world.

That night, Mike realized that the article couldn't have been more accurate. He definitely got the chance to see his boyfriend with new eyes as he was pushed to the verge of losing his mind time after time. It turned out that Harvey wasn't human; he was a sex monster!


End file.
